something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Erastil
Erastil (pronounced eh-RAS-til) is one of the oldest human gods still worshiped in the lands of Lympus, Alfheim, Sidheim, and Lysium. His religion dates back to before the Age of Darkness, when small farming communities and hunter-gatherers prayed to him for bountiful harvests and successful hunts. He leads his followers by example and good deeds rather than flowery rhetoric. Dogma Erastil condemns suicide, and the souls of his worshipers who take their own lives are condemned to Avernus, the first circle of Hell. Appearance Depictions of Erastil are commonplace in the homes of his followers. Such images usually portray the Ulfen deity as either an aged human with the bow and gear of a trapper, or as an elk-headed humanoid. They often show Old Deadeye holding fast against various beasts and animals of the wilds. In times of need, Erastil has also been known to appear to lost hunters in the form of a stag. Providence Those who please Erastil are often rewarded by increased yields, both from agriculture and hunting, while earning his disfavor can lead to damaged or ruined crops and poor hunting. Servants Animals held in high esteem by Old Deadeye include elk, deer, and other hoofed creatures. His divine servitor race are the stag archons, deer- or elk-headed humanoids who protect Erastil's followers. Worshipers The faithful of Erastil can be found in nearly every wilderness community. They usually choose to live simple lives and practice his teachings away from the complications of more advanced societies. The faithful often hang depictions of the god over their fireplace. Halflings associate Erastil with the family and community: his priests within halfling communities tend to be elders and leaders. Rather than the longbow, halflings consider the sling as Erastil's weapon. Most halflings that become druids worship Erastil. There are very few halfling paladins of Erastil. Knights who revere Erastil tend to live simply, appearing more like a commoner than a noblemen. They are highly practical in supporting their communities.21 Paladins of Old Deadeye are among the most commonly found throughout the Inner Sea region. Clergy The members of Old Deadeye's clergy are active in their respective communities, leading by example and serving in various capacities as needed by those that live around them. This can include helping in childbirth, building structures, overseeing fair trade, and blessing crops. The clergy's formal dress is kept simple to reflect their deity's tastes: a simple cloak of fur or leather, usually accompanied by Erastil's holy symbol burned into the hide or worn as part of a wooden clasp. Temples and shrines Sites dedicated to Erastil are simple affairs, even in more civilized locations; shrines are usually nothing more than a wooden building or house serving communities of his faithful. Just as Old Deadeye emphasizes the simple things in life, his shrines focus on providing for his follower's more practical needs. Ceremony and formality are often abandoned in such locations, which instead act simply as a place to pray, or to sleep. Holy texts ; Parables of Erastil : This book acts as a guide and almanac for the followers of Erastil; it includes information on strengthening one's family, farming, and wilderness skills. Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality that the god favors, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to it. Erastil's favored animals include elk and deer, hoofed animals, and farm animals.